When a vehicle is parked with its liftgate or tailgate open, the rear bumper of the vehicle can be used as a seat. For example, it is common for an individual to sit on the rear bumper while changing his or her shoes or while watching a spectacle, since the rear bumper is at a convenient height.
One problem with using the rear bumper as a seat is that it can be uncomfortable, as the bumper is shaped for functional reasons, such as crash safety, and/or to ensure adequate closing of the tailgate, instead of for the seating of an individual. Another problem is that the rear end of the vehicle can often be dirty, which may deter an individual from sitting on the rear bumper so as to avoid spoiling their clothes. Additionally or alternatively, the individual may wish to prevent the rear bumper from being damaged when they sit on the rear bumper, for example where the individual's clothing may have a zips and/or buckles that could scratch the paint of the rear bumper.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0018475 A1 discloses a deployable pad that protects a vehicle rear bumper from accidental damage when cargo is loaded or off-loaded. The deployable pad folds flat onto the cargo area floor, a cargo area liner or the trunk floor when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,752 discloses a bumper apron unit for automobile trunks to protect an individual's clothes when loading or unloading items. The apron is foldable in an accordion shape and fits in a carrier connected to the trunk wall, to prevent it from taking up space on the trunk floor and from becoming unfolded and getting dirty.
It would be desirable for an individual to be able to sit comfortably over the rear bumper of a vehicle without dirtying their clothes and/or damaging the bumper.